Flux Theorem Wiki
Welcome to Flux Theorem What was once a story within Half-Life 2, over time has evolved into a story of it's own based off of Half-Life 2 Contents Esoteric Lambda.png|Factions|link=http://flux-theorem.wikia.com/wiki/Known_Factions Stacey Miller.png|People|link=http://flux-theorem.wikia.com/wiki/Category:People Wiki-background|Timeline|link=http://flux-theorem.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline Flux Theorem Collection Found Here The Coeval of 202X It is currently the year 202X, with planet Earth exhausted, civilization shaken, and all being due to Universal Union's aftermath. The last thing survivors tend to think of is, the massive event that was conjured up by unknown sources. This event lead to the planet's ultimatum, Operation Dethrone.This Operation lead to a mass world uprising that apparently drove the Universal Union off the face of the Earth. It involved a rallying of all human and resistance forces to simultaneously bringing forth a massive uprising against the Union's Forces. Though most human forces did stand together under the Lambda Resistance, there were those who chose to stay out of it, those who were forced into it, and those trampled by it. This force was operated by an Esoteric group of Lambda affiliates that were considered saviours to humanity. It wasn't until the Universal Union left, that major Citadels began falling following with a rebound. This rebound was so unexpected that it left humanity in a martyr, as bombs and explosions rained down from above sending the world into even more chaos than it had ever been in before. All major urban centers were directly targeted leaving both the defending and attacking parties severely damaged. Generally, people carry limited knowledge behind this operation or how it was even possible to create such a large scale attack in so little time. Most people currently know Dethrone as a vague code name relating to whatever happened. Rarer individuals retain a much more detailed knowledge of it's origin, however these individuals are difficult to come across. During the deadly amount of bombings, something happened which caused any survivors to black out at the same time. Earth is now a desolate and barren place, the majority of the cities which were once controlled by the combine and moderated by it's civil authority have fallen along with it. The amount of deaths this caused to humanity is extremely shocking. Humanity is now dwindling with the max population speculated by it's newly risen leaders to be drastically lower in percentile. As many crawled up from the rubble and ashes, staggered and dazed, a new day had dawned, another chapter of humanity. As this new chapter dawned, it was one without the constant control of Universal Union, humanity was free, wasn't it? Well free, but surely shaken and definitely shortened. The atmosphere was now extremely unstable and many things of quantum nature induced chaotic effects at times. Most CCA of the Combine party had looked to a new direction if they hadn't been swallowed up in the calamity of dethrone. These units, were they not wandering aimlessly in the wasteland of the outer world beyond the cities, had to seek a new order, they were highly confused and skeptical of their high union order's reasoning. Most found themselves converging into a new line of authority, one different from the one of the old world that had passed by. This was of a New Union, one created by themselves, detached and disgraced by whatever their Universal Union had planned with this outrageous cleansing of the world. The Lambda Resistance, even being at it's prime prior to dethrone remains completely silent, never heard of at all. The Universal Union (Or the Combine), has fallen into shadow, nobody knows if they even exist anymore. Many people have rumoured seeing Shadows, eyes in the night, even ghosts of their past. It has also been noted by many surviving citizens that there have been kidnappings of various people. These Survivors were of the old citizens and refugees that had been scattered throughout cities and resistance camps world wide. Nobody knows for certain what is going on in this new world but the question remains, what happens next? Category:Browse The Genesis of Reality (Overview) : For the sake of this tale, theorize that time is no longer a measurement, but rather a reality. : Many years after the events following the Resonance Cascade at the Black Mesa Research Facility, the world has fallen into a deep state of chaos and calamity. Utilizing the portal rupture caused by Black Mesa, the highly complex unity of multiple alien species known as the Combine or Universal Union, ripped through from Xen towards Earth. The Combine slowly took over the planet, decimating it beyond belief and possessed using their highly oppressive and powerful technology. Humanity slowly beckoned towards the Combine as they were converted forcefully into soldiers of war to perhaps invade somewhere different in the distant future. The world had flooded with copious amounts of chaos, as Xenian species destroyed much of the planet along with the Combine themselves. The Earth's military weren't enough to hold them off and thus had to submit to the Combine's will. In the end the Combine promised protection and salvation from the Xenian inhabitants, electing Dr. Wallace Breen to serve as an administrator. Urban Centres were erected and designed to "keep citizens of the Earth safe". This was a ploy to any non Universal Union affiliated citizens. To The Combine, these people were seen as low status, low priority individuals, their status as relevant as farm animals. They were of a planned cultivation, soon to all be utilized once resources of their Earth and all of it's best features have been drained by the Combine. Dimensional Teleportation was something they already possessed but they wanted more, they wanted the power of Black Mesa, inter-dimensional teleportation. : As a Unification of extra terrestrials, The Combine's goals and values were inconceivably different from the human way of life. The Combine sought out the greatest minds of the human collection, and without knowing what humans were, began turning them into something they weren't. Men and women were slaughtered within their own homes, bedrooms, and shelters, robbed of everything. These interlopers of mankind were scrounging through the Earth searching for something. Once survival was not granted with ease or little expense it became a task to Humans. Comfort, love, and safety was slipping and vanishing everywhere. Uncanny sacrifices had to be made as a result. Starving to death was something extremely common among them. The fed were the powerful, and proper nutrition was only granted to those of the Universal Union. : Most humane thoughts and feelings towards human continuity were now piloted through fear and pain. Many of these humans chose to remain as they were labelled, they accepted their fate, or cowardice had consumed them, they accepted being treated as oxen, and so they remained as oxen, in the field of calamity. Many of them chose to allocate themselves into the Universal Union, "If you cannot beat them, Join them." They enlisted within the Civil Authority teams controlled by the Universal Union and only to be later robbed of their humanity, becoming robotic and fiend-like. They became same thing as the Combine, processed through the ranks of the Combine Civil Authority. Though advertised as keepers of protection and stability in social environments, these CCA units were anything but this. These units were bred to negate anything that made humans happy. This eventually led to insurgency, as men and women began to take a stand against the Universal Union. Courage, Hope and Risk drove these brave individuals, as the fight for change eventually formed the Lambda Resistance. Rarely being heard of as the "Lambda itself" many of these resistance members had very loose ties to the pinnacle of its creation.It known by the internal Lambda operatives to be derived from a particular complex in Black Mesa. : It was a war of many parties, man against man, man against machine, man against alien. Tragedy after tragedy, humans greatest creations, themselves, were coming undone before their very eyes. The war raged on, through the years far after the Black Mesa incident. Many of these men which were fighting, many consumed by illusion, by fear or pain, whatever the case was, it didn't matter, they were still fighting themselves. Sometimes it was close friends who never would have imagined fighting each other, brothers, sisters and family alike. The very essence of humanity was losing it's meaning altogether. These humans were no longer the humans of the Earth prior to the Black Mesa incident. It was an endless equation with more and more complex variables being added each year, month, day, hour and minute. The very word 'Humane' was misunderstood. The ones taking back the planet began to forget who they were fighting, themselves, it wasn't a concern in the later years, they just kept fighting, for humanity, or so they believed. Time was the only thing driving this cataclysm. In this time of grave despair and desperation, one of the greatest minds manifested something which the equation of time could be finally solved with. Zero. The new origin. : "Soon comes the time when we must all pick sides and either Chaos or Unity prevails..." : Category:Browse